Carburetors which mix fuel and air in predetermined ratios have been used for many years. Such carburetors are mechanically complex and expensive and do not adequately convert liquid fuel to a fine enough vapor. Such carburetors do not possess the ability to vaporize a homogenized fluid of fuel and water and consequently do not provide high level energy fluids to feed an engine.
Fuel injectors have been devised as substitutes for carburetors, but these injectors are complex and even more expensive than curburetors and do not improve upon the energy level of fluid components to be fed to the engine.
Neither the carburetors nor the fuel injectors have the capability of vaporizing a homogenized fluid of fuel and water and hence lose the high energy content of the hydrogen component within the water molecules of the homogenized fluid with attendent loss of energy in the fluid supplied to the engine.